<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coming Out With Bells On by DarknessBound</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956606">Coming Out With Bells On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound'>DarknessBound</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Smut, Come as Lube, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Dean Winchester Loves Pie, Explicit Sexual Content, Felching, First Christmas, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:35:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,916</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn’t know why he’s so nervous to spend Christmas with the Novaks. He and Cas have been friends since high school, this isn’t something new... but it feels different this year. Probably because he and Cas finally got their heads out of their asses and made it official — but with Cas still in the closet, Christmas dinner is about to be extremely hard to get through. </p><p>Not because Dean's upset about closets... but because Cas keeps teasing him under the damn table. How's a guy supposed to eat some Christmas ham when all he wants to do is get laid?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coming Out With Bells On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to I_Am_The_Blue_Sunshine for being the best of all the betas.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean doesn’t know why he’s so nervous to spend Christmas with the Novaks. He and Cas have been friends since high school, this isn’t something new... but it feels different this year. Probably because he and Cas finally got their heads out of their asses earlier this year and made it official — thanks to the glory hole business. </p><p>The second he looks over at Cas, all his doubts fade away. The Novaks have always loved him, why would it be any different now? <em> Because they think he’s straight and you corrupted their son’s asshole? Fuck. </em> “We gonna tell ‘em right away, or...?” </p><p>"Um..." Cas shifts, dropping his eyes to the carpet. "Would you mind if we didn't? It's not like I'm ashamed of you <em> or </em> of this, I just... Jimmy is an asshole. I don't want him ruining our first Christmas together because he won't stop making jokes about buttsex."</p><p>Dean cackles at that because regardless of his age, he’s still a child inside. “Buttsex,” he repeats. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t slightly relieved at Cas’ choice. “I get it. Gonna be hard to not touch you all weekend.”</p><p>A sly smile spreads across his face. "Who said anything about not touching? We just have to be more discreet than normal about it. And I <em> will </em> tell them, just... not until it's time to leave."</p><p>“Got it. Secret touches like we’re a couple of school boys... sounds fun.” Dean winks and blows a kiss.</p><p>The sigh Cas lets out is cute. "Right. Are you ready to go, then?" He walks over, wrapping his arms around Dean and squeezing his ass. "Given the fact that we just had sex twenty minutes ago, I think I can survive until tonight. Maybe."</p><p>“I can’t. Don’t make me.” Dean nuzzles in and kisses Cas’ neck, then steps back and walks up like normal, not wanting to be seen too cuddly. “At least our matching pj’s have been a thing since we were like 17.”</p><p>Cas grins at the reminder and pushes open the front door to his parent’s house. Jagger greets them like normal — bear hugging Cas and shaking Dean’s hand, and Astarte barely lets them get their coats off before she's grilling Dean about what he's been up to and why they haven't seen him as much lately. Cas tries to derail that particular conversation, but Jimmy tackles him into the couch before he can get a full sentence out. </p><p>“Welcome home,” Aunt Amara laughs. </p><p>Dean watches the twins and fights the urge to tell the ugly one to get off his gorgeous boyfriend, but instead he turns and starts picking at the finger foods like he normally would. “Did you put out extra food for me this year, Ma?” </p><p>Astarte’s smile is warm. “Of course I did. What kind of a mother would I be if I didn't? We both know there wouldn't be any food left for anyone else if I didn't.” She nudges him playfully, taking any insult out of the words. “Go wash up before you touch another one of those, though.” </p><p>Dean reaches for another one, but stops when he sees she’s still watching and retracts his hand to rub the back of his neck like that was the plan all along. “Yes, ma’am.” </p><p>He turns to go to wash up, walking down the long hallway of family photos, and every photo of Cas makes his stomach flip. <em> He’s so friggin adorable. Wonder if I could steal one of these and get away with it. </em>He reaches for one on a shelf and knocks down Astarte’s homemade flower pot, but luckily he catches it before it could hit the ground. “Shit! This is why we can’t have nice things.” Before he can break anything else, Dean slips into the bathroom and handles his business. </p><p>When he comes back out, Cas’ Uncle Chuck is walking in with some chick Dean’s never met, so he goes over to greet them both, holding out a hand for Chuck.</p><p>“Dean,” he says with a cheesy smile. “I wondered if you'd be coming again, I've told Becky here quite a few stories about you.”</p><p>He holds Dean’s hand in that handshake a little too long, so Dean breaks it with an awkward chuckle. Becky throws herself at him in an even <em> more </em> awkward hug, and Dean just goes with the flow. “All good ones I hope.” He pats her back and steps away, wondering why the hell Cas’ Uncle Chuck told his girlfriend about <em> him </em> specifically, and why the hell he just tried to hold hands there. <em> Holy shit... is Uncle Chuck sending vibes right now? Am I even gay enough to catch vibes like that? </em></p><p>Dean looks at Cas — who happens to be bending over — and nods to himself. <em> Yup. Definitely leveled up in gay. </em></p><p>Cas just shakes his head at Jimmy as he lifts him off the floor. “You think you'd have learned your lesson about wrestling me years ago.”</p><p>“Enough, boys,” Jaggar says with a chuckle. “Your mother says dinner’s ready, and I wouldn't  want to be the one making her wait.”</p><p>Jimmy and Dean practically race to the dinner table, making almost everyone roll their eyes at them. <em> If anyone is gonna give me a run for my money with food, it’s Jask, not Jimmy’s skinny ass. </em>“Move, Jimbo. She made extra for me.”</p><p>"Shut up, she just said that to be nice. Besides, if you keep eating so much, you'll never find a girlfriend and you'll be infiltrating my family get-togethers <em> forever,”</em> Jimmy retorts. "You're getting flabby."</p><p>"I assure you," Cas says before he can stop himself, "He's not getting flabby. And now, I'm going to make sure to bring them to <em>all</em><em></em> of our functions just to piss you off."</p><p>Dean smiles a toothless grin and fights the urge to pull Cas in for a kiss. “I’d still come, Jimmy. You’re stuck with me until we’re all gray-haired with saggy balls.” </p><p>Astarte groans but Amara laughs hard enough to drown her out. The conversation flows easily after that until the attention shifts away from them, and Cas’ hand snakes slowly up Dean’s thigh. He keeps eating like he isn't waking up parts of Dean that are better left sleeping at family dinner, but Dean’s been around long enough now that he recognizes the look in Cas’ eyes. He squirms a little, shoving a bite in his mouth as a distraction — but he makes sure to lick the tip of his fork when he knows Cas is watching him.</p><p>It's enough to make Cas’ pupils dilate. <em> Tease, </em> he thinks to himself. <em> Two can play at that game. </em>He slides his hand along the rough fabric until he's gripping Dean’s crotch, and what he finds there only makes him want it more. He makes a show of leaning forward to grab another roll to cover up the way his body moves when he starts to palm him. </p><p>Dean has to take a bite to stifle his moan. “Food is so good.” He does a thumbs up to Astarte and blushes.</p><p>She eyes him like she knows something is up but doesn't say anything beyond a cursory “thank you,” and Cas keeps up his ministrations until Dean’s knee jerks hard enough to hit the table. He pulls back as Jimmy makes a snide comment about Dean being a “bull in a china shop” and fixes his eyes on his twin brother. </p><p>“If you've got a crush on him, Jim… now would be the time to say it. You've been teasing him an awful lot.”</p><p>Cas’ comment only makes Dean blush harder this time, and he drops his fork on the floor, only proving Jimmy’s point further. He gets down, knocking it even further — this time on purpose — and nuzzles Cas’ crotch before grabbing it and coming back up.</p><p>It's enough that Cas stops messing with him… for now. He was already having a hard time concentrating on dinner, but now? He glances over at Dean and mouths “you're mine,” then finishes his dinner in silence. </p><p>While they're cleaning up, Cas catches Dean’s gaze and jerks his head toward the hallway. The moment Dean follows and they round the corner out of sight, Cas pushes him against the wall and kisses him hard. </p><p>He instantly opens, unable to help himself, and he pulls Cas so their bodies are flush. “Cas...” he says between kisses. “I want you... now.”</p><p>“Not yet.” It takes a lot of effort to pull back, but it turns out he did it just in time. Astarte yells something about dessert, and Cas just shakes his head when he sees Dean’s face light up. “Yes, she made you pie. See? We'll just have to wait.” </p><p>“Dammit. You know I love it after I come.” Dean rubs their crotches together one last time and then steps back to palm himself.</p><p>The urge to please Dean supersedes everything else. “So go tell her you're helping me pack up some things from my old room, then meet me up there. Don’t keep me waiting.”</p><p>Dean nods and disappears to do exactly that, and then runs upstairs before they can check his temperature for putting off pie. He’ll absolutely eat the damn pie, but the way it tastes after an orgasm is just out of this world.</p><p>Walking into Cas’ childhood bedroom actually has butterflies fluttering around in his stomach and he smiles over at him. “Always wanted you to take me in this room. Please tell me you got lube.”</p><p>“I don't, but it's okay. Do you trust me?” Cas drops to his knees as he waits for an answer and quickly undoes Dean’s jeans. </p><p>“Yup. With everything, Cas.” He bites his lip as Cas pulls his pants down below his cheeks and strokes him.</p><p>“Good. We don't have a lot of time, so don't hold back. Let me know right before you're going to come.” He sucks Dean’s thick cock into his mouth and sucks greedily as he undoes his own jeans and frees his length, and it doesn't take much to get him hard. </p><p>Dean groans and runs his hands through his hair, tugging slightly as he thrusts slowly. “Cas... fuck.”</p><p>“Mmhm,” he hums, sucking him deeper and sliding his hand over his own length. Cas doesn't waste time, he pulls out every trick he knows to bring Dean to the edge as quickly as possible. </p><p>And as expected, Dean’s legs start to shake and his grip tightens soon after. “Casgonnacome!”</p><p>He stands up quickly and licks the mess from his lips, then holds his own cock steady as he jacks Dean's off above it. "Come for me, Dean. Cover me then bend over. I need to be inside of you."</p><p>After gripping Cas’ shoulders tightly, Dean comes with a whimper, painting his throbbing cock with delicious, warm come.</p><p>Cas growls and bends Dean roughly over the bed, working him open quickly with two come-covered fingers. "Good thing your tight little ass got used to this by now, hm?" He asks as Dean grunts below him, then spreads Dean's come over his cock and slides in with a muffled moan. "Gods..." </p><p>He chases his own release, gripping Dean's hips and slamming into him a little too noisily.</p><p>“Oh, sh— Cas...” Dean grips Cas’ old sheets and plants his feet, loving every second of his prostate’s assault. He tries to speak, but all that comes out is a muffled, “Uggnh.”</p><p>“Shhh,” Cas whispers, bringing one hand up to clamp over Dean’s mouth as he drapes over him, pinning him to the mattress and grinding deep. “You feel… so good, Dean… I don't want to have to stop if we get caught.”</p><p>“Don’tyoufuckindare,” he rushes out behind Cas’ hand, pushing back even harder and suddenly he feels another orgasm building in his gut. “Don’t stop. Oh, fu— Cas. M’gonna come again,” he mumbles much too loud.</p><p>“Dean,” Cas hisses, biting his shoulder and burying his face in his back. It's too much, feels too good… and the thought of Dean coming again just like this is making it a lot harder to hold back. “Fuck, I'll never get enough of you.” He tries to stay steady, but the edge is so close — he lets out a growly whine against Dean’s skin and humps that perfect ass, his rhythm going to shit. </p><p>“Cas!” Dean bites onto Cas’ hand and grunts, coming again completely untouched, squeezing the life out of Cas’ cock. </p><p><em>“Gods,”</em> he moans, breathing heavily between Dean’s shoulder blades as he finally lets go, grunting with each wave of his orgasm. Hot come fills Dean up as he reaches back to hold Cas in place, and they come down together with breathy, whispered praises. </p><p>Cas plants a kiss to Dean’s skin and stands up again, rocking twice into Dean’s abused ass before pulling out and smacking his cheek with his heavy, spent cock. “You're so good for me, Dean. All the time. How did I ever get so lucky?”</p><p>“Ask myself the same thing, Cas. Every day.” He pulls him in for a kiss just as it begins to spill from his ass.</p><p>The face he makes tips Cas off, and Cas once again spins him around and bends him back over the bed. “Bite the sheet. Stay quiet.” He dives in with his tongue, cleaning Dean’s thighs and ass the best that he can. </p><p>By the time he’s finished, the sheets have teeth marks and he feels light headed when he stands. “Fuck... m’so ready for that friggin pie.”</p><p>Cas just smiles as he fixes his pants. “I'm going to go to the bathroom, so I'll meet you down there in a moment. I'd hate to think of <em> anyone </em>smelling my breath right now.” He winks at Dean and heads out of the room to find some mouthwash, and Dean ends up hanging back in the hallway for him.</p><p>When he comes back, he pulls Dean in for a minty kiss, and they make their way together down to the others. </p><p>Astarte eyes them suspiciously. “I thought you were packing up more of your things?”</p><p>Cas shrugs. “Wasn't anything worth saving, just trash it if you don't want to keep it. No big deal.”</p><p>Uncle Chuck hands Dean a slice of pie, and he takes it with such a love-struck grin you’d think pie was his true love. He thinks they’re out of the woods just as Jimmy heads over and leans against the counter with a cocky expression. “Yeah? Must've done a lot of heavy lifting in there, what with all the moaning we heard.”</p><p>Cas shoots Dean a grade-A bitchface and then turns back to his twin. “I don't know what you mean.”</p><p>Dean guiltily takes a bite much too big for the amount of people staring at him, and he looks around the room like he didn’t hear. <em> When in doubt... deflect. </em></p><p>“How many gods, exactly, do you worship?” Jimmy asks, and Cas huffs as he realizes it wasn't Dean’s fault at all. </p><p><em> Well, no time like the present. </em> “Just one, despite the plurality. Dean.” He nods to his boyfriend. “If any of you have a problem with that…” He shifts uncomfortably, and it's immediately clear that not one person understood that was his way of coming out. At this point, it's almost comical. “As in Dean… this one, here.” He points to the man still shoveling pie like it's the only thing keeping his feet on the ground. “I worship <em> him.</em> <em> That </em> one. In a <em> gay </em> way. Because I'm <em> gay.”</em></p><p>Dean freezes with his eyes wide, staring at Cas’ entire family. All he can think to say is, “Yes... homo?”</p><p>Chuck’s laughter cuts through the silence and he holds up a hand. “God’s bisexual. Not gay.”</p><p>Not sure what to even say to that, Cas takes a step back and silently thanks his uncle as his extremely Christian family argues with <em> him </em> over the validity of that statement. Cas offers Dean a sheepish smile, then walks over and steals what little is left of his pie. “There. I'm out, and if Jimmy ever gets his jaw off the floor, I'm sure we’ll wrestle it out and move on.”</p><p>“We all knew, Cas,” Aunt Amara says with a chuckle. “Even Jimmy, he's just dumbfounded you actually admitted it after all these years. His brain will start functioning again at some point.”</p><p>“Dumbfounded. I’m not— whatever. I’m proud of you, Asstiel... or wait, is Dean the asstiel in this relationship?” Jimmy laughs at his own humorless joke, and Dean rolls his eyes. </p><p>“Ha. Ha. Someone get Thunder Thighs a cookie. We’re switches, we—” </p><p>“Oh-kay,” Jagger claps his hands together to interrupt. “We don’t need those details, do we, Jimmy? Or were <em> you </em> planning on coming out for us as well?”</p><p>Cas snorts as his twin blushes and shakes his head. Now that it's out in the open, Cas does something he's wanted to do for a long time — he walks over and kisses Dean, mouth full of pie and all. </p><p>“Okay, let’s give them a minute.” Astarte ushers the family to the living room. </p><p>They hear Jimmy mumble “I think they had enough minutes” as a response, but neither care.</p><p>Dean opens for Cas, feeling lighter than he had before he arrived, and he finally understands why coming out is such an important thing to celebrate. “Merry Christmas, angel.”</p><p>He kisses Dean again with warmth in his heart. “Merry Christmas, indeed.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Speaking of "Yes Homo", you should check out this fic if you want more of these two being needy for each other: </p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430276?view_full_work=true</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>